


Playing with fire: Missing scene

by Eliabrith



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliabrith/pseuds/Eliabrith
Summary: A missing scene for the series 4 episode "Playing with Fire" a.k.a. The One With Gavin's FianceeThis is set between the scene with Brittas and Jenny in the basement and the closing scene.Written in September 2004





	Playing with fire: Missing scene

Playing with fire: Missing scene

 

"Come on Jenny. Come on." Gavin carefully lifted the copper pipe out of her hands and gave it to Linda without letting go of her other hand. "You come along with us."

He began to back towards the door not breaking eye contact with her. Linda got behind Jenny and put an arm across her shoulders.

"Come on this way... that's it." Gavin coaxed her out of the room leaving Colin and Laura to free Brittas from the guts of Colin’s waste recycling generator.

"That's it, come on. Good girl. Let's sit in here for a while." Gavin led Jenny up to the main floor and into the staff rest room guiding her to a seat at the table. Gavin took the seat next to her and let her sit quietly lost in her own thoughts while Linda hid the pipe in her locker and got Patrick to help her move the cases out of the room and into the toilet on the other side of reception with Colin's Radiation Leak sign on the door.

"I remember everything." Jenny said eventually.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Gavin encouraged.

"They left me. It was my birthday and they just left!"

Linda came back in and fixed a bright smile on her face. "Would you like a cup of tea Jenny?"

Jenny didn't answer too busy processing the memories, but Gavin nodded for Linda to make her a cup anyway. Once made Linda set the mug in front of Jenny and seeing her shivering slightly with reaction dropped a large, dry towel around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

The three of them sat in silence for several minutes, the only noise being Jenny's occasional sips of the sweet tea Linda had made. Eventually an odd whirring noise broke the silence causing everyone to look at the ceiling in confusion.

"Does that sound like a helicopter?" Jenny asked.

"It must be Dr Bamberger." Gavin sighed in relief. "Linda, could you?"

"Of course." Linda hurried out to meet the Doctor and bring him to the staff room.

"Dr Bamberger?" Jenny lifted her head to look at Gavin.

"Yes. He wants to see if you're alright."

Jenny nodded and looked down again, into her empty cup.

"Everything OK in here?" Laura stuck her head in the door. "I just saw Linda run out."

"Yes, we're OK. Linda's gone out to meet Dr Bamberger."

"Oh. Good."

"I'm sorry." Jenny turned to apologise.

"It's OK you didn't do Mr Brittas any lasting damage."

"He's OK then?" Gavin asked.

"He's a bit shocked especially when someone used Colin's toilet." Laura bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Oh." Gavin grimaced.

"Oh, the electricity!" Jenny moaned and hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Miss Pelham Young?"

"Oh Dr Bamberger, I remember everything." Jenny began to cry and took the tissue Gavin handed her. "My parents, how they left me, they never said they were going I just woke up on my birthday to find them gone again."

"That's quite amazing Jenny, and it all suddenly came back to you?"

"Yes! Mr Brittas wouldn't let Gavin have the afternoon off to go house hunting with me and he just kept making me angrier and angrier and suddenly I could remember everything." Jenny slumped in her chair sniffling. "I didn't mean to hurt him though."

"She hurt someone?" Bamberger turned to Laura who motioned that he should step back into the reception area then she pulled the door closed.

"Not really, more frightened him than anything else."

"Good. We've been trying to get her to release her feelings for years without any success, she'd just go very still and retreat into herself, completely trapped by her past. It's a real breakthrough to see her showing emotions. I think I'd like to talk to your Mr Brittas sometime find out just what he did to get her to release her emotions like this, he must have a very special talent."

"Yes, he does." Laura struggled to keep her face straight.

"Well the ambulance should be here at any time. I think I'd better speak to my patient."

"Of course." Laura waited until the door closed behind Bamberger before letting herself collapse in silent giggles for a few moments, then, seeing the reflection of the blue light from an ambulance in the doors she made her way upstairs to Brittas' office.

"Well Jenny this does seem to be quite a breakthrough you've made here. Not one I'll be recommending to anyone but it is a definite leap forward in your recovery." Bamberger smiled at Jenny. "I don't think you'll be with us for much longer as long as there are any problems."

The staff room door opened then and Tim came in with his arms folded round himself refusing to look at Gavin.

"The ambulance is here." He announced tonelessly then moved across to his locker.

"Right, let's get you back to the clinic then."

Jenny nodded and let Bamberger help her to her feet before asking. "I'm doing better?"

"Oh, much better Jenny you need to process these new events, but it does seem to have been a catalyst for you I don't see any reason why it a couple of months you shouldn't be perfectly fine."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you doctor." She looked back down at Gavin. "Then we'll be able to get married."

Gavin jerked his attention back to Jenny from where he'd been watching Tim pull on his jacket over his uniform.

"Uh Jenny about the wedding..." Out of the corner of his eye Gavin saw Tim turn to stare at him but forced himself to keep his attention on Jenny.

"Yes?"

"I can't marry you anymore."

"But Dr Bamberger said I'll be fine soon."

"I know. It's just I wasn't entirely truthful in my letters to you and I can't keep lying to you. I've met someone else" Gavin let his eyes drift over her shoulder to meet Tim's. "and I love them more than anything."

He saw Tim's expression soften into a smile that he happily met.

"Oh." Jenny's soft word brought his attention back to her. For a moment she just looked sad, then. "You bastard!" She stepped forward and slapped him lightly across the face then turned and walked out the door into reception.

"Sorry." He apologised to Bamberger.

"No, no it's good, it's a normal reaction, one of the few I've ever seen from her. Well we'd better get going." Bamberger followed Jenny out into reception.

"Tim?" Gavin turned back to his partner ready to beg for forgiveness about not having told him about Jenny.

Tim just smiled at him again and stepped closer to Gavin. "You go see that she gets off OK and I'll get the car."

Gavin briefly closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you."

"Come on." Tim nudged him out the door, together they walked across reception and out the main doors.

END

Written September 2004


End file.
